tekkitclassicfandomcom-20200214-history
Teleporter
Teleporters are capable of teleporting an infinite number of items, animals, mobs and the player, to another Teleporter. However, it is recommended to obtain a way to get a lot of power, otherwise you WILL NOT be able to use the teleporter due to lack of power. Note: Previous recipe used copper wire rather than glass fibre, and glow-stone dust rather than advanced circuits. Crafting Usage 1. Place the Teleporter directly adjacent to a power storage unit such as an MFS Unit, or even a couple. 2. Use a Frequency Transmitter to link one Teleporter to another. If you have enough power in contiguous storage units, the power will be drained and you will be instantly teleported to the connected Teleporter. Power Cost The power consumed by the Teleporter varies on two factors. * What is being teleported * How far it is going Power Cost Formula Cost to teleport an Animal: Distance * 100 Cost to teleport a Mob: Distance * 500 Cost to teleport a Player: Distance * (1000 + Inventory + Armor) Inventory: For each non empty slot add 100 * (Current stack size / Max stack) size Armor: For each equipped armor add 100. Example: Teleporting a player with only chest armor, boots, 64 cobblestone and 20 dirt for 15 distance. Base cost: 1000 Inventory cost: Cobblestone(100 * 64/64) + Dirt(100 * 20/64) = 131.25 Armor cost: Chest(100) + Boots(100) Player weight: 1000 + 131.25 + 200 = 1331.25 Total: 1331.25 * 15 (Distance) = 19,968.75 EU As you can see, the power requirements easily exceed even HV Cable, which is why a cable connection is insufficient. Although, an HV Cable should be sufficient for teleporting animals short distances (Untested) (No further than approximatly 10 blocks can be acheived. Again untested). Distance calculated Distances are calculated in Euclidean meters. Distance = sqrt( (dx)^2 + (dy)^2 + (dz)^2 ) dx is distance in x direction, dy in y direction and so on. The distance is rounded down to the nearest Natural number. Example: dx = 30-10 = 20 dy = 15-50 = -35 dz = (-60)-(-20) = -40 Distance = sqrt ( 20^2 + (-35)^2 + (-40)^2 ) = 56 Assuming it will be used by a player carrying the maximal amount (inventory and hot bar full with maximal item stacks, size, and full armor set) the teleporter will drain 5000 EU / meter. The energy requirements for this instance. Total energy for maximum inventory jump 56 meter * 5000 EU / meter = 280 000 EU Note: Teleporter energy drains have a minimum distance of 20 meters. Meaning any teleportation event under 20 meters will drain energy as if the distance would be 20 meters. Distances above 20 meters are calculated per normal. Energy Storage devices Energy will be drained from adjacent energy storage devices simultaneously. Equal amounts of energy will be drained from adjacent devices if there is enough energy. If three energy devices are adjacent, 33.33% of the energy will be drained from each. The teleporter can take energy from a Batbox, MFE, or MFSU. However, It is advised to use an MFSU as a Batbox or an MFE may not be sufficent to power a teleporter. Other Notes Teleporters can explode if you leave and reload a world without quitting Minecraft. Other mods like TMI (Too Many Items) can interfere with IC2 (Industrial Craft),Specifically Frequency Transmitters when setting up Teleporters. This bug often makes Frequency Transmitters get stuck on the first Teleporter when linking two Teleporters. Afterwards it is not possible to unlink from the first Teleporter and all other connections made will link to the first Teleporter. Teleporters can teleport players that are standing one block above the teleporter. This makes it possible to place a storage device on all 6 sides. It also makes it possible to camouflage teleporters under the ground. Also if you have linked up two teleporters and them destroy one of them, you must destroy the other one in order to link them both again. Category:Industrial Craft 2 Category:IC Machines Category:Utility Machines